Sparly
Sparly is the term used to describe the dynamic duo of the Shay siblings, Spencer and Carly ( Sp/encer and C/'arly' ). Many plot lines on iCarly consist of Spencer helping Carly and her friends, or Carly helping out Spencer. At times, Carly serves as a "mom" to Spencer, because sometimes Spencer acts more like a child than Carly does. This article is strictly to discuss the brother/sister relationship of Sparly. "Sparly" Moments iPilot *When she gets home, Carly sees Spencer on the ceiling and says: "You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it'd be weird." *Carly is worried about Spencer, and tells him to get down from the ceiling. *Spencer says he would let her use his video camera. *Spencer sees Carly with her friends jumping up and down and dancing excitedly, and although he doesn't know why they are doing that, he runs over and joins them. *Spencer rubs Carly's head and says, "My baby sister's a web star!" iWant More Viewers *Spencer helps Carly get more viewers for iCarly. iDream of Dance *Carly and Spencer have the same dream of being in a dress in their apartment, which in the dream is empty, and being surrounded by boys and dancing. iLike Jake *Spencer is protective of Carly being alone in a room with Jake. iPromote Techfoots *Spencer helps Carly and her friends to get out of the contract. *Carly buys Spencer a motorcycle after he experiences trouble with transportation. 'iTake on Dingo' *After Hollywood touches Carly's hair, she swats him away with her towel and sits on Spencer's lap, seemingly crying and Spencer comforts her. 'IBelieve In Bigfoot' *Carly helps Spencer get water out of his ear with a turkey baster. Episodes with "Sparly" Main/Subplot iWanna Stay With Spencer *After Carly almost gets hurt on a webcast of iCarly by an invention of Spencer's, their granddad comes to Seattle to bring Carly with him to Yakima believing Spencer to be irresponsible. *After Spencer writes a list of everything Carly needs and brings down her inhaler ( although she hadn't experienced an asthma attack in 7 years ), grandpa allows Carly to stay in Seattle with her big brother. iHeart Art *Carly goes out of her way to find Harry Joyner, Spencer's idol. *After Harry criticizes Spencer's art, he becomes depressed, and Carly tracks him down with her friends. *When she talks to him again, he returns, apologizes to Spencer, and they sculpt a piece together. For helping him out, Spencer gives Sam and Freddie $40, and $41 to Carly for being his awesome little sister. iFence *Carly becomes upset with Spencer after he forgets their family, the Dorfmans, are visiting, and prohibits him from fencing with Freddie. iHave a Lovesick Teacher *Through the power of iCarly, Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer break up with their teacher, Ms.Ackerman. iStage an Intervention *Carly, Sam and Freddie help Spencer get over his addiction to playing Pak Rat by having him face Sasha Striker, the world record holder for the highest score in a single game of Pak Rat. iGo to Japan *Spencer ( along with Mrs. Benson ) has to save Carly and her friends when they are kidnapped and left stranded in Japan. iPie *When a famous pie shop owner dies, Spencer tries to get the recipe for his coconut cream pie that the iCarly gang loves. iChristmas *Carly experiences an alternate reality when she wishes Spencer was born normal. * Carly regrets it after she sees what Spencer would be like normal. iKiss *Spencer wants to be in the Seattle Cobras, a football team, so Carly helps him train. iGive Away a Car *Spencer saves iCarly by coming up with a way to give Nevel a car. iLook Alike *Carly asks Spencer if she can go to an MMA fight and he says no. She looks quite shocked after Jackson Colt throws him. iDate a Bad Boy *Carly and Spencer constantly disagree about Griffin and Spencer is overly protective when she wants to date him. *Even after Spencer allows her to date him, he is worried about her. iMust Have Locker 239 *Carly asks Spencer to give her art lessons when she draws a relatively unattractive bunny on iCarly. iCarly Awards *Spencer builds the iCarly Awards iSpace Out *Spencer misses Carly to the point that he totally believes he is only imagining the mysterious girl because of that. iWon't Cancel The Show *When Sam gets in jail, Carly asks Spencer to help her with the webshow. Carlyspencerremote.jpg 002cb1h8.jpeg|Spencer wiping pie off Carly's face. Ikc5.jpg 1250545509 1.jpg|Carly and Spencer hug in iChristmas. Import 000460.jpg Kn.jpg|Carly trying to suck water out of Spencer's ear. Metal.jpg ICarly-icarly-10035098-600-450.jpg|The cowboy and the idiot farm girl. 67460 533607871.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4